Puppets
by Nightmare Knight Zero
Summary: What if Natsu and Gray met before meeting Igneel and Ur? What if they were friends/lovers when they were little? A mysterious girl knows everything about them and has a connection with the two. Both boys are keeping a big secret about something. Pairing: Gratsu
1. Leaving-Start

**GreyFairy: Alright! This time I made a Fairy Tail story!**

**Natsu: Fairy doesn't own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form.**

**Gray: Enjoy Everyone!**

* * *

"Ne, ne A-chan what are we doing today?" A little boy with salmon pink hair asked.

A girl with long, pure, white hair with beautiful grey eyes replied,"Natsu, you and Gray are to part ways with me today."

Both boys were shocked. The other little boy, Gray, with raven black hair and dark blue eyes responded. " But Alice... We don't want leave you. Please... Let us come with you."

Alice smiled at him,"Gray, you and Natsu also need to part. This way both of you can grow strong, protect yourself, others, and each other. I'm sure we'll cross paths one day and get back together."

Natsu looked at Alice in the eyes,"Then we'll be able to protect you too right?"

She nodded her head,"Of course Natsu."

Alice patted his head."This will also give me time to make to make our family. She hugged the both of them,"Please be safe my zero-mates." Alice let them go and told them to close they're eyes. "Count back from 3 until you hit zero. Then open you eyes."

Gray and Natsu started counting backwards,_'3... 2.. 1.'_

When the both of them finally open their eyes, Alice wasn't there anymore. The area was completely different. What sadden the two boys the most was their partner wasn't next to him anymore.

* * *

"Where am I?" Natsu asked himself. He looked around, it was a forest next to some big mountains. He felt something hanging around his neck. It was a necklace, a black string, and a teardrop jewel holding a snowflake. Natsu guessed Alice put it on him before they parted.

He walk around until he saw a big grass clearing. Natsu walked towards it and saw something big and red laying along the grass. A big red dragon was lying there enjoying the breeze, until he spotted the boy.

"Who are you?" The dragon asked.

Natsu answered,"Me? I'm Natsu... How about you?"

"My name is Igneel, I'm a fire dragon."

Natsu smiled at Igneel,"Ne, ne Mr. Igneel? Can you teach me to become strong?"

Igneel gave him a questionable look."Why do you wish to become strong child?"

"I want to protect some people really special to me... I also want to protect the weak that can't do anything." Natsu said giving him a determined look a 4-year-old child could make.

Igneel scanned the child up, down, and around with his eyes. _'There are no lies in these child's words.'_ He thought. "I accept on teaching you to become stronger. I'll teach you to become an amazing Dragon Slayer."

* * *

Gray was walking around the snow-covered village. He saw many people walking around, staying warm in they're coats. For Gray it wasn't warm, he didn't have a coat on at all. Only a T-shirt, cargo pants, and rubber shoes.

What gave him a little warmth was his necklace. Gray knew it was Alice already. It had a white string and teardrop jewel encasing a small living flame. The flame would turn off and on from time to time. He guessed Alice did something to it to do that.

As he continued walking on, Gray bumped into someone."I'm sorry Miss!" He said.

The woman sat up after the fall. She had shoulder length dark blue hair, and was smiling at him. Said woman stood up and went closer to Gray. "Ne boya? Would you like to learn Ice-magic?"

5-year-old Gray was surprised, and the offer to become strong with magic got him. Gray thought he could protect Natsu, Alice, and the weak. "I'm sorry,but I don't have money to pay you." He said sadly.

"It's fine, no need to pay! You can call me Ur, nice to meet you." Ur replied.

"I'm Gray... Please take care of me." Gray smiled.

'_I'll protect those important and weak... No matter what!'_

* * *

**GreyFairy: Hope you liked it everyone!**

**Gray: Flame Brain...**

**Natsu: Stripper... **

**GreyFairy: Get along you two~ **

**Natsu: Why would- *suddenly kissed by Gray***

**Gray: Love ya Natsu *smirks***

**Natsu: *blushes***

**All: Thanks Everyone for reading! *bows***

**Gray and Natsu: Make sure to leave a reveiew :)**

**GreyFairy: I'll try to update soon! :)**


	2. Disappear and Seeing You Again

**Fairy: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the late update!**

**Natsu: Fairy does not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form!**

**Gray: Onto the Chapter!**

* * *

_A few years past now. Gray was now 9 and Natsu was 8._

Natsu was left alone in the forest when Igneel disappeared right in front of him. It started to rain after he left the clearing near the mountain. Natsu stayed in a hole at the base of a tree holding his neacklace. He looked up from the grass when he heard something walking towards him.

Now in front of him was an old small man looking at him. The man was holding a big leaf like an umber all to keep himself from getting wet. "Where's your family boy?" The old man asked.

Natsu turned his head to the side,"They disappeared..."

The man studied the boy for a while. "Your name?"

This time Natsu faced him. "Natsu Draganeel."

"My name is Makarov Dreyar. Would you like to join my guild Natsu?" He asked.

"What's guild?" Natsu questioned.

"Its a place where people form teams and look out for each other. The people in guilds also form bonds and go on jobs to help other people."

Natsu hugged his legs close to his body. "What's the name of the guild?"

Makarov smiled. "Fairy Tail."

* * *

Gray was surprised when a giant demon barged into the snow village. It attacked many of the houses and people. Mages who lived in the villages tried to stop it, but had no luck.

Gray ran through the streets until he was close enough to the monster. He got into his stance and stared using his magic.

Ur and Lyon, another student, saw the stance he was using to stop the demon. "Gray don't use that spell!" She shouted at him.

But it was no use, Gray kept going. Ur had to push him out of the spell and take over. "Ice Shell!" She said. That day Ur died after using the spell along with the monster.

Lyon blamed everything on him for Ur's death and left him going somewhere away from him.

Gray wandered around until an old man stopped him. "Hey little boy, what's your name?"

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." He answered.

The next question the old man asked interested Gray. "My name is Makarov, would you like to join my guild?"

* * *

At first, Natsu felt nervous to see what kind of guild the old man was taking him to. It wasn't very far from the forest at all, which was a good thing. The town was big and busy with people having fun, drinking, shopping, and talking.

They both stopped in front of a big building with a banner of a fairy with a tail. "This is Fairy Tail Natsu. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends here." Makarov said."

The man opened the doors to see an amazing sight (well, only to Natsu I guess). The people inside were fighting all over the place and wreaking or breaking stuff.

As Natsu looked around more, he saw a familiar person with spiky black hair.

The said person turned around when he felt someone looking at him. When their eyes met, dark blue eyes saw black.

'_Gray?'_ Natsu thought.

'_Natsu?' _The other thought as well.

The fighting in the guild stopped when Makarov used his powers to scare everyone.

* * *

"There you go!" Lissana said happily. "This is proof that you are now an official member of Fairy Tail."

Natsu nodded his head. "Thank you."

He headed for the door, but Makarov stopped him. "Where are you going Natsu?"

Natsu replied, "Just gonna take a walk Gramps! See you in a bit." He ran out of the guild and into the streets.

Makarov was taking a drink when he noticed Gray secretly sneaking out of the guild. _'What's he up to?'_ He wondered.

Gray followed Natsu to a riverbank. They both turned around to face each other.

"Natsu is that really you?" Gray asked.

Natsu nodded,"It really is you Gray. I really missed you!" He tackled Gray to the ground and hugged him. Natsu started crying a little too.

"We're finally back together. All that's missing is Master and the Family. I hope she's safe." Gray said hugging Natsu back.

Natsu gave him a reassuring smile. "A-chan's alright. Remember, she's making the puppet family bigger. So she'll have people to protect her. As her zero-mate puppets, we have to trust her."

Gray kissed Natsu on the forehead. "I guess your right, but we must keep this a secret from the guild and everyone else. It is a very rare lost magic she uses anyways. Besides there are only two more people along with her that can use that magic. Okay?"

Natsu nodded and smiled. "The puppet world is to stay a secret..."

* * *

**Fairy: Sorry again for the late update!**

**Gray: Fairy, can me and Natsu have kids?**

**Fairy: Let's leave that to the readers to decide. Everyone if you want Natsu and Gray to have kids tell me in tell me in the reviews!**

**Natsu: If we have kids, then I want twins!**

**Gray: Sure Natsu~ *kiss***

**All: Thank you for reading! *bows* Please leave a review if you can!**

**GreyFairy: I'll try to update when I can :)**


	3. Call Back

**N.K. Zero: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a long time ;o; Don't worry, I'm back! Gray, Natsu if you will…**

**Gray: N.K. Zero does not own Fairy Tail in anyway, shape or form.**

**Natsu: Let's get this chapter started!**

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

Again time past and the two boy grew older, giving a good act to the public and guild. While in reality they secretly trained and hangout together. Their relationship grew into being protective over one another, but made sure to control themselves around others.

They got past the Phantom Guild, but Natsu was not happy about the water mage being in love with Gray. He still put up a good act around them though even if Juvia was too close. They even traveled into Edolas, fought, and met their counter parts. The trip back Lisanna came back with them because the Lisanna back in Edolas died a long time ago. Along the way Gray and Natsu met so many people being friends or rivals.

_Gray:_

_Age-18_

_Guild-Fairy Tail_

_Past- Magic Trainer: Ur / secrets: ?_

_Natsu:_

_Age-17_

_Guild- Fairy Tail_

_Past: Magic Trainer: Igneel / secrets: ?_

XXXXxxxxxxXXXX

"Hey Erza?" Lucy looked at the red head.

"What Lucy?" The Titania replied.

Lucy turned her head to look at her two friends fighting again. "Do you feel that Gray and Natsu are surrounded in this mysterious aura? I mean like they look like their, um… acting."

"I agree with blondie." Gajeel butted into the conversation. "Something doesn't feel right with those two. When I first saw the two, I couldn't help feel like there was a cloak around them shielding."

Erza nodded to the two. "Your right about the feeling you get from them. When Natsu first joined the guild there wasn't a weird feel to him, but right after Gray joined the guild both of them keep their distance from us and each other." She stared at Gray and Natsu walking away from each other with light scratches. Natsu to a table and Gray to the bar. "We only learned a little about their past, but we don't know about the rest of it. They both still have secrets, while everyone in the guild is already told and shared."

"Have you ever asked them Erza?" Lucy asked with a worried look on her face.

The red head nodded. "I have asked them before, but Natsu and Gray tend to avoid the question. Others in the guild have asked them too having no luck getting answers."

"Those two are ridiculous in their own way, not further details needed." Gajeel sternly said then drinking his beer. "How about the old-man, did he ask them?"

"If you mean Master, then yes. He also didn't have any luck, but he does see them sneaking around sometimes." Ezra responded taking another sword to polish.

The doors of the Guild Hall opened slowly gaining the attention of the people present in the building. Master Makarov looked up from his drink to see two people standing at the entrance.

The one on the left had white hair and healthy, but pale skin looking at them with no emotion. The teen wore a white dress shirt with a black cross necklace, along with black pants and shoes. He had a small black book in one had pressed against his chest. His other hand was grabbing on to the other male he came in with.

The other teen, with black hair, was more expressive with his emotions, smiling at everyone inside. He wore the same thing as his partner, but with the opposite color with a navy blue cloak. He carried a satchel and two swords that were covered in wrappings.

The two walked casually to the ball where the Master was. Everyone was starting up their magic, just in case the two attacked.

"My children, please undo your magic. If they mean us harm they would have attacked already." Makarov said loudly in a calm voice.

Once the magic was gone Makarov ask them questions.

"What business do you have here you two and what are your names?"

The teen with black hair answered him. "I'm Ren and this is Zen my young twin brother. We're here to talk to Gray and Natsu, we also have something to give them."

The Ice and Fire mages perked up when they heard their name and looked at each other.

"Oh, how do you them Ren?" Makarov sipped his drink.

"Our Master knows them." Ren replied.

Thats when Natsu and Gray decided to step into the conversation.

"Who is your Master?" Natsu ask hopeful it was her.

Ren and Zen turn to look at the two. "I'm guessing your Natsu and Gray?" Zen asked in a quite voice.

Gray nodded. "Yes, we're them. Now answer us."

Zen opened the cover of his black book and took out a letter. He walked up to Natsu and gave it to him with a small smile.

"You remember Alice right?" Ren said as Zen returned to his side.

Natsu opened the letter and read it while Gray walked over to the twins to talk to them.

Dear Gray and Natsu,

I missed you two so much. It was pretty lonely as I traveled to build our puppet family, but I meet lots of amazing and fun people. I'm sure the both of you will get along just fine with everyone. The ones who sent you this letter is Ren and Zen, twins I found who were being very badly hurt by their village. Odd pair, but they really are something if you ask me. Our family is staying in a mansion we built during the summer in the forest of Magnolia, Fiore. When you want to see us ask the twins to take you. Btw they are first-mate puppets. Their puppet mark is on their wrist.

Take Care,

Alice Hikari Knight

Tears built up on the corner of Natsu's eyes and started crying. Now everyone was focused on the crying dragonslayer.

Gray rushed up to him to calm him down while taking the letter to read. As he read, Gray ran his hand through Natsu's hair and rubbed circles on his back.

The Guild was shocked about the two's actions, even Master Makarov.

Natsu wiped the last of his fallen tears and Gray asked the twins to show their marks.

Ren and Zen proudly showed their marks to him and Natsu. The mark was a rabbit head with a top hat and number 1 on the middle of the bow tied to the hat.

"If you are Natsu and Gray, you two would have the mark too, right?" Ren asked.

Natsu turned around, his back facing the twins. Gray did the same pulling some of his short hair up to show the rabbit mark with a 0 in the middle of the bow. The mark rested behind his neck. Natsu was the same pulling down his scarf, rabbit mark behind the neck with 0 on the middle of the bow.

The twins smiled at each other happily finding the two missing puppets of the family.

"Please take us to the Mansion, we have to see A-chan." Natsu said.

The forgotten people in the guild started speaking up.

"Wait! Gray, Natsu what's going on?" Wendy asked very confused of the situation.

"Yeah you guys, ever since the both of you joined this guild we could't help feel you've been keeping something from us. Tell us whats going on!" Elfman agreed.

Gray and Natsu looked at each other and nodded.

"We can't tell you guys, we're sorry." Natsu said.

"It's a secret thats not our place to tell people." Gray explained calmly.

Master Makarov got off the bar top and walked to the two passing the twins. He looked up at them. "If you can't tell us, then take us to a person who can."

That was the twins turn to come in.

"Alice thought this might happen so she's willing to have 3 people from the guild come so she can explain. The rest can watch and from a live video from a camera." Ren said with a another happy smile.

Zen opened his book once again mumbling a spell summoning a large screen onto of the guild doors. Again saying another spell a flying, small robot with a camera for an eye came out. The Screen on top of the door showed the robot's view.

"This should help you guys listen and watch." Zen closed his book with a sigh and grabbed onto his brother again.

Ren nodded at his brother's effort. "Now which 3 people will come with us?"

The 3 chosen to go were Master Makarov, Erza, and Lucy. The 3 followed the group of 4 out the door of the guild. They traveled at a very fast pace that it was hard for Makarov, Erza, and Lucy to follow. Gray and Natsu were keeping up just fine with the twins.

By the time they Got to the Mansion the 3 collapsed out of breath.

"You guys… are… argh, so freaking fast!" Makarov exclaimed out of breath.

Erza and Lucy had the same problem taking in gulps of air. Lucy took her handkerchief out and wiped her face and neck of the sweat.

"Ren-nii and Zen-nii are home!" Childish voices yelled.

Children appeared before them surrounding the twins with big smiles.

Gray and Natsu helped the 3 Fairy Tail members back on their feet. Ren introduced the kids to the other two puppets.

"Everyone, these two people," he gestured to Gray and Natsu, "Are Alice's Zero-mate puppets. Give them a nice welcome, also the other 3 people are from a guild in Magnolia called Fairy Tail."

The kids stared to surround the others asking them lost of questions and showing them tricks they could do to impress them.

"Well looks like everyone is having fun out here." A feminine voice said happily.

Everyone turned to look at the voice. Standing there was a teen, probably the age of 18 or 19. With long snow white hair that ended at her knees. Dressed in a white blouse with orange flower patterns, black jeans, and white converse shoes.

"A-chan/Alice?" Natsu and Gray asked.

She laughed and nodded opening her arms. "Don't I get a hug after so long?"

Gray and Natsu rushed over to her and gave her a tight hug. They ended up falling to their knees.

"I missed you guys so much. I'm so glad your back now and well." Alice smiled patting them on the back. She could feel both of them crying because their tears were soaking into her blouse.

Makarov decided to walk up to the three hugging. "Umm, Miss Alice?"

She look over to Master Makarov. "I'm guessing your the guild master of these two?"

Makarov nodded. "I'm Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail. The two girls behind me are members of my guild, Erza and Lucy."

"Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you."

"Lucy Heartfilia, hello." She bowed.

"Nice to meet you Makarov-san, Erza-san, Lucy-san. Let's talk inside about why your here." Alice said.

She got up after she removed herself from the reunion hug. Gray and Natsu followed right behind her. The children all ran to the mansion door and went inside. The twins followed after them and waited for the guest to go through the door before closing it.

The camera robot of course followed their pace into the large living room.

The twins left to go get some refreshments for everyone.

Alice sat in-between Gray and Natsu on one couch, while Lucy, Makarov, and Erza sat on the opposite couch facing them.

"So may I have an explanation on whats going on here?" Makarov asked Alice.

Alice nodded. "Have you ever hear of the Puppeteers?"

Makarov went wide eye at the mention of Puppeteers.

**_Reviews are welcomed_**

**[Characters info]**

**Ren Hansuke:**

**Hair-**** short black messy hair**

**Height****\- 5'9**

**personality****\- protective, energetic, brave, friendly, helpful**

**favorite colors- black and grey**

**Notes:**

**-Older twin of Zen**

**-loves to help others**

**-hates lies and evil**

**-protective and loves his little brother**

**-plays with little kids to entertain them**

**-sometimes goes overboard with his actions**

**-good at acting**

**-Alice's first-mate puppet.**

**Zen Hansuke:**

**Hair-**** Short white flow hair**

**Height-**** 5'9**

**personality-**** protective, shy, quiet, friendly, helpful, kind**

**favorite colors-**** white and grey**

**Notes:**

**-Shy and scared around new people**

**-loves his older brother and cares for him**

**-makes sure his brother doesn't go overboard with things he do**

**-doesn't talk a lot, cares for kids**

**-hates evil and lies**

**-good at acting**

**-Alice's first-mate puppet**

**Gray Fullbuster**** (real last name unknown):**

**Hair-**** spiky black**

**Height-**** 5'7 (guessing)**

**personality-**** Laid-back, serious sometimes, friendly, brave**

**favorite color-**** blue, black, white, red**

**Notes:**

**-Alice's zero-mate puppet**

**-protective and loves Natsu**

**-lover of Natsu**

**-likes helping others**

**-good at acting**

**-has secrets involving Alice and Natsu**

**Natsu Dragneel ****(real last name unknown):**

**Hair-**** spiky pink hair**

**Height-**** 5'7 (still guessing)**

**personality-**** carefree, reckless, serious at times, energetic, friendly, protective**

**favorite color-**** red, black, yellow, white, blue**

**Notes-**

**-Alice's zero-mate puppet**

**-protective and loves Gray**

**-lover of Gray, likes helping others**

**-do whats right for others, good at acting**

**-has secrets involving Alice and Gray**

**Alice Knight****:**

**Hair-**** Long straight white**

**Height-**** 5'6**

**personality-**** calm, relaxed, peaceful, creative, friendly, protective**

**favorite color-**** black, white, grey, orange, purple, blue, red**

**Notes:**

**-Will do anything for her Puppet Family**

**-Puppeteer?**

**-Protective over love ones**

**-risk her life**

**-help with people's troubles**

**-loves caring for children**


End file.
